


Hisoka

by CaLm__BeAnS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Emotions, Empathy, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Killing, Poetry, Sad, hisoka angst, hunterxhunter - Freeform, looking into hisokas character because no one really seems to do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaLm__BeAnS/pseuds/CaLm__BeAnS
Summary: I wrote a poem from Hisoka's point of view, it's how I think he feels about himself and his life.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 27





	Hisoka

**_Hisoka  
_**  
The smell of blood as it pools over my feet

My senses bathe in it

The taste as I lick the blade

Remnants of the screams

Tearing from their raw throats

The agony that I made them feel

Why does it feel so _good_?

I can’t help but smile as the life drains away

I should be disgusted

I am

Right?

But if I can’t stop myself

Who will?

Maybe that's what I’ve been seeking

Someone strong enough to destroy me

So I can suffer the same fate 

That I’ve brought upon so many

But the pain only seems to feel good

Is it because I know I deserve it?

I’ve lost count how many times I’ve done this

I used to feel something 

As I extinguished that spark in their eyes

That precious determination

To live

But now I feel nothing

Nothing but the urge for more

More pain

I want to be destroyed

I want to destroy everyone

This cycle

The thirst, the quench

But as I go on, it grows

The thirst 

The need intensifies

There’s no longer remorse

I wish there was

But the taste of blood has torn away at my heart

Until there was no feeling left  


I know I’m awful

I know that I’m stripping life away

But I’m numb

Empathy gone a long time ago

I want to stop

I want to feel

I want to know something other than sick pleasure

I scare everyone

Even myself

I know that I’m insane

But they say crazies don’t know what they are

So what am I?

Hisoka the Magician

Hated by all


End file.
